live_actionfandomcom-20200214-history
Supergirl (2015)
Supergirl is an American superhero action-adventure drama television series developed by Ali Adler, Andrew Kreisberg and Greg Berlanti. The series premiered on October 26, 2015 on CBS. It's based on the DC Comics character Supergirl/Kara Zor-El, created by Otto Binder and Al Plastino. Starring *Melissa Benoist - Bizarro (ep12), Overgirl/Kara Zor-El (Earth X; ep50), Red Daughter, Supergirl/Kara Zor-El/Kara Danvers *Mehcad Brooks - Guardian/Jimmy Olsen, Guardian/Jimmy Olsen (Earth X; ep50), Jimmy Olsen (Earth One; ep74) *Chyler Leigh - Alex Danvers, Alex Danvers (Earth One; ep74) *Jeremy Jordan - Winn Schott *Floriana Lima - Maggie Sawyer *Katie McGrath - Lena Luthor *Odette Annable - Reign/Samantha Arias *Jesse Rath - Brainiac 5 (Bottled Earth; ep97), Brainiac 5 (Eyepatch; ep97), Brainiac 5 (Ponytail; ep97), Brainiac 5/Querl Dox *Sam Witwer - Agent Liberty/Ben Lockwood *Nicole Maines - Dreamer/Nia Nal *April Parker Jones - Colonel Lauren Haley *Azie Tesfai - Kelly Olsen *Andrea Brooks - Eve Teschmacher, Hope *Julie Gonzalo - Acrata/Andrea Rojas *Staz Nair - William Dey *LaMonica Garrett - The Monitor/Mar Novu *with Chris Wood - Mon-El *and Calista Flockhart - Cat Grant *and David Harewood - Hank Henshaw, Martian Manhunter/J'onn J'onzz 'Special Guest Starring' *Brandon Routh - The Atom/Ray Palmer (ep96) *Caity Lotz - White Canary/Sara Lance *Candice Patton - Iris West (ep50) *Cara Buono - Gamemnae/Gemma Cooper *Carlos Valdes - Vibe/Cisco Ramon *Danielle Panabaker - Killer Frost/Dr. Caitlin Snow *David Ramsey - Spartan/John Diggle (ep74) *Dean Cain - Jeremiah Danvers *Dominic Purcell - Heat Wave/Mick Rory (ep50) *Elizabeth Tulloch - Lois Lane *Emily Bett Rickards - Overwatch/Felicity Smoak (ep50) *Franz Drameh - Firestorm/Jefferson Jackson (ep50) *Jesse L. Martin - Joe West (ep50) *Jon Cryer - Lex Luthor *Katherine McNamara - Green Arrow/Mia Smoak (ep96) *Keiynan Lonsdale - Kid Flash/Wally West (ep50) *Laura Benanti - Alura Zor-El, Astra In-Ze *Laurie Metcalf - Mary McGowan (ep56) *Levi Miller - Carter Grant (ep4) *Lynda Carter - President Olivia Marsdin *Meaghan Rath - Brainiac 5/Querl Dox (Female; ep97) *Peter Facinelli - Maxwell Lord *Sean Astin - Pete Andrews/Malefic J'onzz (ep90) *Stephen Amell - Dark Arrow/Oliver Queen (Earth X; ep50), Green Arrow/Oliver Queen, Green Arrow/Oliver Queen (Earth 16; ep96) *Tom Cavanagh - Dr. Harrison "Harry" Wells (ep50), Pariah/Harrison "Nash" Wells (ep96), Reverse-Flash/Eobard Thawne (ep50) *Tyler Hoechlin - Superman/Clark Kent, Superman/John Deegan (ep74) *Victor Garber - Firestorm/Dr. Martin Stein (ep50) *with Jenna Dewan Tatum - Lucy Lane *with Ruby Rose - Batwoman/Kate Kane *and Grant Gustin - The Flash/Barry Allen *and Helen Slater - Eliza Danvers *and Jeremy Jordan - Toyman/Winn Schott (ep98) *and Teri Hatcher - Rhea 'Special Appearance By' *Jessica Parker Kennedy - Nora West-Allen (ep50) *Wil Wheaton - Doomsday Protestor (ep96) 'Guest Starring' *Abby Ross - Alien Student (ep68) *Adam Levy - Amadei Derros (ep70) *Adam Tsekhman - Gary Green (ep74) *Alexa Najera - Teenage Andrea Rojas (ep93) *Alexander Cendese - Chet Miner (ep25) *Amy Jackson - Saturn Girl/Imra Ardeen *Angela Zhou - Pestilence/Dr. Grace Parker *Anjali Jay - Selena, Selena (Bottled Earth; ep97) *Anthony Konechny - Raymond Jensen *Audrey Marie Anderson - Harbringer/Lyla Michaels (ep96) *Betty Buckley - Patricia Arias *Blake Jenner - Adam Foster *Bob Frazer - Psycho Pirate/Roger Hayden (ep74) *Bradley White - Arthur Willis (ep63) *Brea St. James - Caroline O'Connor (ep90) *Brenda Strong - Lillian Luthor *Brennan Mejia - Jerry (ep76) *Briana Venskus - Agent Vasquez *Brit Morgan - Livewire/Leslie Willis *Brooke Smith - Jacqueline Nimball (ep56) *Bruce Boxleitner - President Phil Baker *Burt Ward - Earth-66 Citizen (ep96) *Bryan Lugo - Looter (ep7) *Cardi Wong - Kesse Kay (ep66) *Carl Lumbly - M'yrnn J'onzz *Carlos Bernard - Oscar Rodas (ep45) *Cassandra Jean Amell - Nora Fries (ep74; Credited Only) *Chad Lowe - Thomas Coville *Charles Halford - Jemm (ep7) *Chris Browning - Reactron/Ben Krull (ep3) *Chris Vance - Non *Christina Brucato - Lily Stein (ep50) *Claudia Doumit - Beth Breen (ep38) *Cynthia Stevenson - Mrs. Queller (ep60) *Daniel DiMaggio - Kal-El (ep13) *Danielle Nicolet - Cecille Horton (ep50) *Darren Criss - Music Meister (ep36) *David Ajala - Manchester Black *David Chisum - Sheriff Ronald Collins *David Hoflin - Rick Malverne (ep39) *David St. Louis - Bloodsport/Robert DuBois (ep43) *Dewshane Williams - Till'all (ep45) *Dichen Lachman - Roulette/Veronica Sinclair *Eddie McClintock - Colonel James Harper (ep17) *Eliana Jones - Josie (ep48) *Ella Thomas - Fort Rozz Prisoner (ep53) *Ellexis Wejr - Mallory *Emily Tennant - Edna (ep84) *Emma Caulfield - Cameron Chase (ep10) *Emma Tremblay - Ruby Arias *Erica Durance - Alura Zor-El (eps43-96), Noel Neill (ep48) *Esmé Bianco - Thara Ak-Var *Eve Torres Gracie - Maxima (ep19) *Faran Tahir - The Commander (ep1) *Frederick Schmidt - Metallo/John Corben *Fulvio Cecere - Massimo (ep67) *Gabriel Gurevich - Mikhail (ep81) *Glenn Morshower - General Sam Lane *Graham Verchere - George Lockwood *Gregg Henry - Peter Thompson (ep39) *Griffin Newman - Trivia Host (ep96) *Hannah James - Maeve Nal (ep76) *Harley Quinn Smith - Izzy Williams (ep29) *Harriet Sansom Harris - Sinead (ep18) *Hayley Sales - Emily (ep37) *Henry Czerny - Toyman/Winslow Schott Sr. (ep10) *Hope Lauren - Bizarro *Ian Casselberry - Quill (ep24) *Iddo Goldberg - Red Tornado/T.O. Morrow (ep6) *Isabella Hofmann - Clarissa Stein (ep50) *Italia Ricci - Silver Banshee/Siobhan Smythe *Ivan Mok - Kenny Li (ep48) *Izabela Vidovic - Young Kara Danvers (eps45-86) *Jalen Thomas Brooks - Simon Kirby (ep91) *James Urbaniak - Maaldorian Doctor (ep29) *Jason Gray-Stanford - Rand O'Reilly (ep26) *Jeff Branson - Master Jailer/Draper (ep14) *Jennifer Cheon Garcia - Midnight (ep88) *Jeremy Davies - John Deegan (ep74) *Jessica Meraz - Menagerie/Pamela Ferrar *Jessie Graff - Lisa Gold (ep30) *Jill Morrison - Bitsie Teschmacher (ep82) *Joan Juliet Buck - Katherine Grant (ep6) *Jonathan Bennett - Quentin (ep79) *Kate Burton - Isabel Nal (ep76) *Kate Micucci - Tour Guide (ep88) *Krys Marshall - Purity/Julia Freeman *Laura Vandervoort - Indigo *Lonnie Chavis - Marcus (ep40) *Louis Ozawa Changchien - The Hat *Louriza Tronco - N'keyy (ep45) *Lucy Loken - Teenage Lena Luthor (ep93) *Lukas Gage - Kevin Huggins (ep76) *Luke MacFarlane - Agent Donovan *Michael Johnston - Adam (ep72) *Michael Reilly Burke - Preston (ep63) *Michelle Krusiec - Natalie Hawkings (ep70) *Nadine Crocker - Scorcher (ep23) *Nesta Cooper - Tanya *Nick Sagar - Rip Roar/Russell Rogers *Nikohl Boosheri - Kelly Sotto (ep26) *Olivia Nikkanen - Young Alex Danvers (eps48-86) *Owain Yeoman - Vartox (ep1) *Patrick Sabongui - David Singh (ep50) *Patti Allan - Margot *Peter Gadiot - Mr. Mxyzptlk *Peter Mackenzie - Dirk Armstrong (ep8) *Phil LaMarr - Malefic J'onzz *Rahul Kohli - Jack Spheer *Rhona Mitra - Mercy Graves *Rich Ting - Metallo 2/Dr. Gilcrist (ep22) *Robert Baker - Otis Graves *Robert Gant - Zor-El *Robert Wuhl - Earth-89 Citizen (ep96) *Russell Wong - Alphonso Tran (ep75) *Sarah Douglas - Jindah Kol Rozz (ep53) *Sarah Smyth - Lydia Lockwood *Sharon Leal - Miss Martian/M'gann M'orzz *Sofia Vassilieva - Olivia *Steve Byers - Tom *Steve Valentine - Mad Scientist (ep30) *Steven Bauer - Bernardo Rojas (ep93) *Tamzin Merchant - Lyra Strayd *Tawny Cypress - Senator Miranda Crane *Terrell Tilford - Armek (ep31) *Tim Russ - Jul-Us (ep62) *Tiya Sircar - Fiona Byrne *Todd Sherry - Professor Alphonse Luzano (ep14) *Victor Zinck Jr. - Phillip Karnowsky (ep27) *Vincent Gale - Dr. Rohan Vose (ep66) *William Katt - Minister (ep50) *William MacDonald - Dr. Kaplan (ep80) *William Mapother - Parasite/Dr. Rudy Jones (ep26) *Xander Berkeley - Peter Lockwood (ep68) *Yael Grobglas - Psi/Gayle Marsh *Aaron Lustig - Attorney (ep8) *Ben Begley - Tobey (ep1) *Bob Frazer - Morgan's Henchman (ep47) *Brian Cybert - Spencer (ep76) *Curtis Lum - Demos *Derek Mio - Hayashi (ep1) *Donna Benedicto - Reiff *Duncan Fraser - Leviathan Messenger (ep93) *Eric Steinberg - Commander Gor *Francoise Robinson - Sarah Walker *Garwin Sanford - Paul Nal (ep76) *Justice Leak - Hellgrammite *Karin Konoval - Granberry (ep82) *Kwesi Ameyaw - Cassian (ep70) *Luisa D'Oliveira - Breathtaker *Mark Gibbon - General Zod (ep42) *Michael Adamthwaite - Cooper *Parveen Dosanjh - Dr. Park (ep83) *Patricia Isaac - Agent Igle (ep91) *Rene Ashton - Lawyer #2 (ep8) *Ric Sarabia - Alien Soldier (ep9) *Rich Ceraulo - Agent Hartmann *Rosemary Hochschild - Vita, Vita (Bottled Earth; ep97) *Roxy Wood - Yvette *Scott Michael Campbell - Ethan Knox (ep4) *Shannon Chan-Kent - Elizabeth Hawkings (ep70) *Tristin Mays - Paulina *Winsome Brown - Ayala, Ayala (Bottled Earth; ep97) *with Kevin Sorbo - Lar Gand *and Adrian Pasdar - Morgan Edge *and Ian Gomez - Snapper Carr *and Mitch Pileggi - Rama Khan *and Willie Garson - Steve Lomeli (ep83) 'Co-Starring' *Louis Aguirre - News Anchor #3 (ep8) *Derek Agyemang - Security Guard #1 (ep44) *Jojo Ahenkorah - DEO Agent #1 (ep75) *Shawn Ahmed - Aide (ep93) *Fraser Aitcheson - COL 5 (ep71), Lead Guard (ep87) *Michael Albala - Assistant/Doctor (ep12), Scientist (ep9) *Chris Jai Alex - Guard #1 (ep10) *Reese Alexander - Warden *Adam Alghouti - Child (ep88) *Paul Almeida - Cracked Mask Child of Liberty (ep79) *Jasmine Alveran - Daughter (ep11) *Bruno Amato - Security Guard (ep10) *Anthony Ames - Angry Boss (ep50) *Carolyn Anderson - Gym Teacher (ep48) *Emy Aneke - Shiv (ep47) *Chriss Anglin - Pilot (ep1) *Andre Anthony - Edge's Assistant (ep51) *Nicole Anthony - Female Customer (ep44) *Alison Araya - District Attorney Diaz (ep66) *Stephanie Arcila - Woman (ep7) *Rebekah Asselstine - Assistant (ep72) *Ese Atawo - Counter Protester (ep67) *Prince Justin Atkinson - DEO Agent (ep30) *Marcus Aurelio Jr. - Martian Child #3 (ep90) *Sarwan Badesha - Onlooker (ep98) *Adam Ballantyne - Child of Liberty #1 (ep79), Second Looter (ep84) *Jerry Bannister - Construction Worker (ep91) *Mittita Barber - Vanita (ep53) *Nickolas Baric - Acolyte #2 (ep61), Rabbit #1 (ep96), Stick Up Man (ep27) *Noah Beggs - Police Officer #1 (ep30) *Tom Belding - Pilot 2 (ep21) *Dexter Bell - Buyer (ep51) *Jason Bell - Cadmus Guard (ep27), COL 1 (ep71) *Melice Bell - Ashley (ep77) *Chad Bellamy - Bystander #3 (ep33) *William Belleau - Angry Inmate (ep83) *Jason Bempong - Moe (ep83) *Blake Berris - Gabriel Phillips (ep14) *Steel Bey - Charlie *Ashton Bingham - Senior Tech (ep7) *Marshall Bingham - Guard #2, Robber (ep22) *Anthony Bolognese - Kid #1 (ep89) *Ryan McNeill Bolton - Cop (ep61) *Christine Bortolin - Alien Woman *Jan Bos - Governor Tom Harper (ep93) *Ron Bottitta - Doctor (ep2) *George Boutros - Alien (ep87) *Robyn Bradley - Wedding Planner (ep50) *Michael Brian - Dan (ep83) *Byron Brisco - Guard #2 (ep80), Security Guard (ep28) *Sage Brocklebank - Guard (ep46) *Bethany Brown - Instructor (ep75) *Joe Bucaro III - Convertible Driver (ep6) *Garett Bullock - Griggs (ep35) *Jason Burkart - Customer #3 (ep53) *Amanda Burke - Dark Kryptonian #2 (ep42) *Natasha Burnett - Supreme #1 (ep36) *Jeremy Burtenshaw - Gunner (ep43) *Ian Butcher - Lionel Luthor (ep32) *Mik Byskov - Mr. Samuel Bernard (ep48) *Jennifer Cadena - Assistant (ep8) *Ray Campbell - Jim Warren (ep14) *Greta Carew-Johns - Becca (ep77) *Mike Carpenter - Robber #1 (ep33) *David Carzell - Kenneth (ep46) *Miguel Castillo - Guide (ep93) *Cassandra Cavalli - Counter Lady (ep90) *Jason Cermak - Caldwell (ep72) *Josh Chambers - First Local (ep73) *Jeffrey Chivers - Col #1 (ep73) *Justin Chu Cary - Guard #1 (ep2) *Lisa Chandler - Bystander #2 (ep33) *Kelly Chavers - Girlfriend (ep15) *Julie Chen - Herself (ep16) *Sunny Chen - Passerby (ep82) *Michael Cheng - Morgan Collins (ep27) *Marci Chimich - Funeral Parlor Employee (ep84) *Stephi Chin-Salvo - Receptionist (ep24) *Stephanie Cho - Alien Mother (ep79) *Jesse Chongo - Young Fan (ep43) *Dawn Chubai - Newscaster *Candus Churchill - Judge (ep81) *John Churchill - Second Engineer (ep3) *Robert Clark - Violinist #1 (ep33) *Curtis Clarke - Bar Alien (ep37) *Jay Clift - Lead FBI Agent (ep95) *Chris Cochrane - Lou (ep83) *Lynn Colliar - Newscaster (ep93) *Kylierae Condon - Mean Girl (ep16) *Paralee Cook - Waterfront Citizen #1 (ep92) *Joe Costa - Customer #1 (ep53) *Joel Cottingham - Engineer (ep37) *Brenda M. Crichlow - Lynn Vang (ep63) *Zack Currie - Chuck Grossman (ep77) *Stephanie Czajkowski - Security Guard (ep4) *Keith Dallas - Al, Al #2 (ep97) *Mehdi Darvish - DEO Agent #3 (ep75) *Samantha Davis - 4 Year Old Lena (ep93) *John De Santis - Draaga (ep24) *Bryan Demore - Security Guard (ep61) *Cameron Dent - Dad (ep21) *Kevin Derr - DEO Agent #1 (ep11) *Jason Diablo - Gang Leader (ep36) *Dar Dixon - Board Member #1 (ep8) *Norah Dobbyn - Young Lena (ep83) *Brian Doe - Doug (ep77) *Hunter Dong - Coffee Cart Barista (ep90) *Aadila Dosani - Claudia (ep27) *Mark Dozlaw - Assistant (ep63) *Andrea Drepaul - Sean Chiu (ep71) *Brian Dudley - Chester Dunholtz (ep98) *Casey Dudley - Bailiff (ep81) *Herbert Duncanson - Male Passenger (ep55) *Pasha Ebrahimi - General *Robyn Daye Edwards - Middle-Aged Woman (ep70) *Zayne Emory - Young Rick Malverne (ep17) *Gaalen Engen - Officiant (ep56) *Glenn Ennis - Draaga (ep57), Eye-Patched Alien (ep37) *Carlen Escarraga - Soldier (ep43) *Greg Fiddler - Father (ep21) *Aidan Fink - Young Lex Luthor (ep32) *Eddie Flake - Drug Dealer (ep27) *Carrie Anne Fleming - Shopkeeper *Rhys Fleming - Daughter (ep35) *Nick Fontaine - Josh (ep46) *Cameron Forbes - Chief (ep46) *David Lee Forts - Meathead (ep54) *Hamza Fouad - Agent Lawrence (ep75) *Hyuma Frankowski - Jeremy (ep46) *Ava Frica - Martian Child #4 (ep90) *Rick Garcia - Rick Garcia (ep1) *Meghan Gardiner - Soccer Mom (ep46) *Nilo Ghajar - Inmate #2 (ep30) *Johnny Ghorbani - Derrick (ep38) *Paige Gibbs - DEO Medic #1 (ep54) *Lauren Gibson - Woman (ep40) *Sara Gilbert - Herself (ep16) *Chelsea Gill - Bank Teller (ep44) *Ryleigh Gillespie - Cheerleader (ep48) *Vincent Giovanni - Police Officer (ep17) *Janet Glassford - Customer #2 (ep53) *Benjamin Goas - Val *Ken Godmere - Male Customer (ep44) *Amanda Gray - DEO Agent #2 (ep93) *Mackenzie Gray - Greggor (ep50) *David Patrick Green - Angry Protester (ep67) *Dawn Greenidge - Pedestrian Woman *Jase Anthony Griffith - Mask 1 (ep71) *Marcello Guedes - Young Malefic (ep90) *Eric Gustafsson - Receptionist (ep90) *Graeme Guthrie - Col. McAllister (ep75) *Georgia Mae Hacche - Woman (ep49) *Zuhair Haddad - Store Owner (ep7) *Emily Haine - Woman (ep60) *Keisha Haines - Human Waitress (ep28) *Babak Haleky - Janitor (ep90) *Josh Hallem - Brian *Jaylee Hamidi - Alana (ep35) *Shauna Hansen - Jen (ep47) *Michael Hanson - Guy #2 (ep15) *Shauna Haracka - Maggie's Girlfriend (ep24) *Julia Harnett - Saleswoman (ep89) *Daya Harris - Old Woman (ep66) *Keira Harron - Kid #2 (ep89) *Taylor Hastings - Adelaide (ep58) *Leif Havdale - Driver at Robbery (ep22) *Fred Henderson - Mayor of Sims *Arran Henn - News Anchor #2 (ep93), Newscaster (ep42), Newscaster (ep81), Reporter (ep71), TV Talking Head (ep79) *Paul Herbert - Scientist (ep50) *Rey Hernandez - Commander (ep9) *Ryan Hesp - Agent Sloan (ep91), DEO Agent (ep84) *Sean Hewlett - Franklin *Preston James Hillier - Fire Chief (ep2) *Darcy Hinds - Control Room Guard (ep87), Dealer (ep40) *Trevor Hinton - Infernian (ep70) *Koby Hoivik - Young Lex (ep83) *Pilar Holland - Female Newscaster *Dawson Alexander Holmes - Deadhead (ep48) *Marci T. House - Dr. Hampton (ep30) *Robert Zen Humpage - Dead Alien (ep24), Fish Head *Winnie Hung as Mrs. Li (ep48) *Nick Hunnings - Kopy (ep69) *David Hutchison - DEO Agent #1 (ep17) *Sue Ing - DEO Agent #4 (ep75) *Solomon Irama - Bully #2 (ep84) *Jay Jackson - Male Newscaster *Lauren Jackson - Handmaiden (ep36) *Elyse Jacobson - Violinist #2 (ep33) *David Jacox - Driver (ep29) *Nick Jaine - Another Staffer (ep1), Employee #2 (ep12), Guy #1 (ep15) *Maxwell James - COL 1 (ep77) *Charles Jarman - Guard #1 (ep30) *Paul Jarrett - Nelson Stewart (ep91) *Serge Jaswal - Navigator *Nerlyn Jean - Waitress (ep3) *Kelten Jensen - Guard One (ep98) *Jaidan Jiron - Female Student #2 (ep17) *Balinder Johal - Old Lady (ep90) *Artin John - Camera Man COL (ep72) *Gayla Johnson - Board Member #2 (ep8) *Andres Joseph - Man (ep49) *Samori Joseph - Onlooker (ep39) *Daniel Josev - DEO Agent #2 (ep17) *Yuvraj Kalsi - Young Boy (ep59) *Kamaia - Young Girl (ep21) *Leon Kaplov - Four Eyes *Flora Karas - Receptionist (ep69) *Gary Kasper - K'hund *Tori Katongo - Supreme #2 (ep36) *Octavian Kaul - Luke (ep47) *Marlon Kazadi - Young James (ep84) *Ava Kelders - Girl Alien (ep84) *Madeleine Kelders - Reporter #1 (ep79) *Takaya Kelly - Little Girl (ep66) *Raphael Kepinski - Kaznian General *Isaac Keys - Guard #3 (ep10) *Maisie Klompus - Cat's Assistant (ep17) *Jett Klyne - Child (ep70) *Jennifer Koenig - Dark Kryptonian #1 (ep42) *Sean Kohnke - Creep (ep40) *Kelly Konno - Mother (ep26) *James Kot - DEO Agent Two (ep67) *Mark Krysko - Head Guard (ep86) *Sean Kuling - DEO Agent (ep83), DEO Agent One (ep67) *Mia Fiona Kut - Anne (ep83) *Lorenzo La Rosa - Male Jogger (ep91) *Javier Lacroix - Curator (ep66) *Gavin Langelo - Jake (ep48) *Stephanie Lavigne - Half Extreme Alien (ep23) *Paul Lazenby - Lead Fireman (ep22), Mandrax *Khaira Ledeyo - Vice Principal (ep46) *Ariah Lee - Alien Girl (ep79) *Jaeson Lee - DEO Agent #1 (ep23), Police Officer #2 (ep30) *David Lennon - Cop (ep44) *Christina Lewall - Trauma Doctor (ep80) *Mike Lewinson - Xudarian (ep33) *Shaquan Lewis - Alien Protester (ep67) *Jayson Li - Astronomer (ep23) *David Lim - Agent Tsung (ep7) *Sonny Litt - Agent Wolf (ep75) *Elinet Louicius - Guard (ep78) *Berlin Lu - Valet (ep54) *Kelvin Lum - DEO Agent #1 (ep93) *Timothy Lyle - Fake Agent Liberty/Frank *Maya Macatumpag - Parthas Alien (ep76) *Harrison MacDonald - Mummy Bro (ep24) *Larry MacDonald - Strange Man *Laura K. MacDonald - Agent #1 (ep51) *Jay MacDougald - Guard (ep50) *Lisa MacFadden - Gal (ep71) *Tara Macken - Mother (ep17) *Gelsea Mae - Staffer #2 (ep43) *Ryan Mah - Officer (ep93) *Frank Maharajh - Police Officer (ep11) *Jaymee Mak - Mackenzie *Kareem Malcolm - Another Student (ep68) *Rick Marcus - Security #1 (ep16) *Rudy Marquez - Dad (ep11) *Nicholas Marinos - Fists (ep29) *Zenia Marshall - Student One (ep48) *Dominique Lucky Martell - Alien Girl (ep71) *Angela Martinez - Field News Reporter (ep17), Newscaster (ep10) *Juan Martinez - Son (ep11) *Camille Marty - Young Lena Luthor (ep32) *Marc-Anthony Massiah - Dr. Andrew Stern (ep90) *Malcolm Masters - Dr. Niles Jarrod (ep90) *Ethan Matute - Martian Child #2 (ep90) *Damian Mavis - Prison Guard (ep32) *Judith Maxie - Judge Hobart (ep32) *Amanda May - Pilot 1 (ep21) *Jordan Mazarati - Young Alex Danvers *Joshua Mazerolle - Army Guard (ep92) *Al McFoster - Secret Service (ep86) *Lincoln McGowan - Guard (ep80) *Kinna McInroe - Waitress (ep1) *Marcus McKinley - Agent Taylor (ep69) *Flossie McKnight - Guard (ep77) *Mike McLeod - COL Protester (ep76) *Kristi McMullan - Female Jogger (ep91) *Andrew McNee - Joe (ep38) *Michael Mealor - Fratty Dude (ep5) *Angela Meryl - Bus Driver (ep3) *Cole Michaels - Little Boy (ep19) *James Michalopoulos - Goon 1 (ep36) *Norman Misura - Crane Operator (ep44) *Bert Mitchell - Homeless Man (ep69) *Phillip Mitchell - Drug Buyer (ep27) *Angela Moore - Principal Coburn (ep44) *Jaren Moore - Thack (ep68) *Joshua Morettin - Preppy Kid (ep48) *Walcott Morgan - Creepy Guard (ep32) *Jill Morrison - Second Local (ep73) *Kirby Morrow - Officer Petrocelli *Anthony Moyer - Knife (ep29) *Terry Mullett - Buzzcut Merc (ep24) *Laurie Murdoch - CEO (ep58) *Andrew Nadanyi - DEO Agent (ep55) *Majeed Nami - An Engineer (ep3) *Anthony Nanakornpanom - Cadmus Passenger (ep17) *Antonio Ndala - Young J'onn (ep90) *Lissa Neptuno - Mr. Average Joe (ep67) *Barry Nerling - Scar (ep33) *Leyna Nguyen - Leyna Nguyen (ep1) *Marisa Nielsen - Cute Alien (ep28) *Toni Nielsen - DEO Agent #2 (ep75) *Byron Noble - Dad (ep35) *Chris Nowland - Grocer (ep91) *Carly Nykanen - Kelly *Patrick O'Connell - General Mathers (ep15) *Conor Stinson O'Gorman - Man (ep60) *Austin Obiajunwa - Student Two (ep48) *Tony Ofori - Miles (ep70) *Rochelle Okoye - Finhead (ep57) *Favour Onwuka - Supreme #3 (ep36) *Sharon Osbourne - Herself (ep16) *Jared Outten - Shapeshifter (ep70) *Mike Owen - Thug (ep2) *Frank Pacheco - Guard #2 (ep2) *Rady Panov - Class Clown (ep81) *Robert Parent - Pilot (ep47) *Cameron Park - Heli Pilot (ep21) *Graham Parkhurst - Bastian (ep36) *Kavita Patil - Doctor (ep10) *Barbara Patrick - Woman (ep65) *Mario Perez - Security #2 (ep16) *John Perrotta - Bystander #1 (ep33) *Chris Peters - Second Guard (ep57) *Renee Pezzotta - Teacher (ep4) *Tiffany Phillips - TV Reporter (ep8) *Paul Piaskowski - Seller (ep51) *Sasha Piltsin - Kaznian Soldier *Andrea Pizarro - Manicurist (ep50) *Camille Posadas - Obsidian Woman (ep91) *Montserrat Powell - Obsidian Engineer (ep89) *Dylan Poyser - Bully #1 (ep84) *Philip Prajoux - Guy (ep71) *Clifford Prang - Alien Father (ep71) *Nitin Prasad - Attendant (ep88) *Shanel Pratap - Newscaster *Peter Prinsloo - Harte (ep25) *Peter Prontzos - Homeless Man (ep31) *Vanessa Przada - Erika Morrison (ep53) *C. Douglas Quan - Mr. Li (ep48) *David Quinlan - Quill (ep68) *Iris Quinn - Dean Warren (ep68) *Hugo Raymundo - Guard (ep44), Guard #1 (ep78) *Shaughnessy Redden - Kryptonian Emissary (ep36) *Dean Redman - Shuster (ep35) *Eric Regimbald - COL (ep72) *Kapila Rego - Lena's Assistant (ep87) *Angelo Renai - Lillian's Attorney (ep32) *Chad Riley - Prison Guard (ep30) *Patrick Rinehart - Agent #2 (ep51) *Francoise Robertson - Regina (ep29) *Dominique Robinson - Young Adult Malefic (ep90) *Sarah Robson - Dr. Amelia Hamilton *Michael Rogers - Hannibal (ep37) *Raf Rogers - Earl (ep68) *Tedra Rogers - Bobbi Miller (ep76) *Sasha Rojen - Martian Child #1 (ep90) *Robyn Ross - Mom (ep35) *J-C Roy - Guard 1 (ep86) *Michel Issa Rubio - Doorman (ep91) *Ivan Wanis Ruiz - DEO Agent (ep63) *Michael Ryan - McTavish (ep26) *Sachin Sahel - McGill *Donald Sales - Platoon Captain (ep83) *Rebekah Salgado - Mom (ep11) *David Salsa - Guard #2 (ep10) *Jack Sandison - 10 Year old boy (ep69) *Kerry Sandomirsky - Felra (ep63) *Kaylee Sapieha - Darla (ep23) *Corey Schmitt - Suspect (ep62) *Sterling Schneider - Greta (ep86) *Jeremy Schuetze - Rob (ep50) *Darren E. Scott - Acolyte (ep61), Baker (ep21) *Marc Senior - Staffer #1 (ep43) *Amanda Seymour - Unassuming Woman (ep69) *Matthew IP Shaw - Waterfront Citizen #2 (ep92) *Tristan Shire - Terrified DEO Agent (ep27) *Kent Shocknek - Newscaster (ep12) *Christopher Showerman - Tor *Sandy Sidhu - Deputy Clemens (ep48) *Sukh Singh - Security Guard (ep47) *Mackenzie Brooke Smith - Female Student #1 (ep17) *Madison Smith - Josh (ep76) *Scott Alan Smith - Chester Dunholtz (ep10) *Jennifer Sommerfeld - Police Officer (ep19) *Ayo Sorrells - Agent Reynolds (ep7) *Gary Starkell - Gary *Micah Steinke - Man on the Street (ep72) *Amos Stern - Guard #3 (ep80) *Shawn Stewart - Muscular Alien (ep79) *Alex Stines - First Looter (ep84) *Casey Strand - Reporter (ep7) *Kyle Strauts - Valeronian (ep70) *Jesse Stretch - Bold Inmate (ep83) *Paul Stuart - Yale (ep1) *Ben Sullivan - Guard *Sonia Sunger - News Anchor (ep93), Newscaster *Mark Sussman - Kelex (ep78) *Drew Tanner - Student (ep29) *Kent Thomson - Police Officer (ep40) *Todd Thomson - Lir-Al (ep63) *Alison Thornton - Young Girl (ep51) *Dominique Toney - Erika (ep40) *Julia Tortolano - Friend (ep68) *Joshua Triplett - Passenger (ep3) *Chester E. Tripp III - Cadmus Driver (ep17) *Sheldon Trosko - Marine Guard #5 (ep78) *Iris Truong - Young Girl (ep23) *Kitana Turnbull - Costumed Girl (ep16) *Cheryl Turner - Grandmother (ep19) *Nischelle Turner - Morning Talk Show Host (ep3) *Aisha Tyler - Herself (ep16) *Sheryl Underwood - Herself (ep16) *Daesha Usman - Clerk (ep58) *Jason Vaisvila - Boris *Rey Valentin - Ricardo (ep2) *Farryn Vanhumbeck - Vicki (ep48) *Sebastian Velmont - Silo Guard #1 (ep15) *Ruben Vernier - Boyfriend (ep15) *Chris Violette - Domingo (ep70) *Kirsten Virus - Giggles *Alexander Vishniakoff - Minister of Defense (ep81) *Kari Wahlgren - Hope *Tom Waite - Pilot (ep5) *Shayn Walker - Police Officer (ep61) *Timothy Wallace - Cop (ep63) *Tom Walsh - Stage Manager (ep36) *Erika Walter - Woman *Chris Walters - Norman Guard (ep50) *Dan Warner - Fire Captain *Christopher Webb - Alien (ep67) *Julie Webster - Woman (ep84) *Malina Weissman - Young Kara Zor-El *Tawny West - Reporter (ep73) *Ryan Williams - Marcus (ep84) *Khamisa Wilsher - Assistant (ep71) *Avelena Wijesundera - Girl (ep2) *Latonya Williams - Mom (ep66) *Thom Williams - Suburu Driver (ep6) *Dan Willows - Werewolf Bro (ep24) *Ava Wilson - Little Girl in the Park (ep22) *Colby Wilson - Guard 2 (ep86) *Max Winter - Ten Yr Old on Street (ep21) *VG Winter - Ansley Crew (ep81) *Nikolai Witschl - Jo (ep29) *Kelly Ann Woods - Chief of Staff (ep58) *Mathew Yanagiya - Nerdy Computer Programmer (ep67) *Stacy Yu - Teenager (ep69) *Claudia Yuen - Young Woman (ep74) *Julien Yuen - Terrified Teen (ep1) *Sam Yunussov - COL 4 (ep71) *Alex Zahara - Little Kryptonian Man (ep46) *Kaylah Zander - Mother (ep70) *Desiree Zurowski - US Attorney Webb (ep32) 'Uncredited' *Alan Ritchson - Hawk/Hank Hall (Earth-9; ep96) *Curran Walters - Robin/Jason Todd (Earth-9; ep96) *John Wesley Shipp - The Flash/Barry Allen (Earth 90; ep73) *Russell Tovey - The Ray/Ray Terrill (ep96) Category:TV Series Category:2015 TV Series